


Sensations

by gardenofmaris



Series: Shiro's Fuckation Week [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is the real MVP, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Facials, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: Day 4 - Blindfolds/Surprise and BirthdayAllura continued. “After I informed you all that we would be taking a rest period on this planet, Lance came to me very excited. I had not known that your birthday was going to fall during this time, but according to Lance, this is approximately the time that it would be happening on Earth.”Shiro smiled, remembering the little party everyone had thrown him, and Hunk’s space cake that he’d somehow been able to whip up.“So we worked together to create this surprise for you. I must admit, it was quite an interesting adventure with Lance to pull it all off, but my hope is that you’ll be pleasantly surprised.”





	Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo this is like an hour and a half late lol  
> but i got it done so  
> once again, icycoldmoonprincess is to thank for the title and thebluewater7 betaed  
> love you guys  
> i'd go nuts without ya <3

Shiro laughed as Allura poked around the edges of the blindfold, testing to make sure that he couldn't see.

“It’s a pretty effective blindfold, Allura,” he reassured. “I can’t see anything but a little bit of light.”

He could feel her piercing stare, and even with his total innocence he felt like squirming as if he’d done something wrong.

“You are absolutely certain?”

“One hundred percent, Princess.”

“Good. Lance has worked quite hard and for quite some time on this surprise, and to ruin it by seeing things prematurely would be quite upsetting for him. I do not wish to see him upset.”

Shiro couldn’t stop the dopey smile that he was sure was on his face at that very moment. “God, he’s so amazing.”

“Yes, he is.” He felt her hand on his arm and followed her as they began walking down a hall. Shiro put his life in her hands every day, so letting her walk him down the hall like this was easy.

Allura continued. “After I informed you all that we would be taking a rest period on this planet, Lance came to me very excited. I had not known that your birthday was going to fall during this time, but according to Lance, this is approximately the time that it would be happening on Earth.”

Shiro smiled, remembering the little party everyone had thrown him, and Hunk’s space cake that he’d somehow been able to whip up.

“So we worked together to create this surprise for you. I must admit, it was quite an interesting adventure with Lance to pull it all off, but my hope is that you’ll be pleasantly surprised.”

Shiro’s heartbeat a little faster in his chest, a million and one ideas flitting through his brain. He wondered what Lance had in store for him. “It’s Lance. Anything that he does for me is going to make me the happiest man in the galaxies.”

Allura chuckled softly and patted his shoulder. He heard a dainty knock on a door, before a swish and the slightest breeze of air alerted Shiro that the door had opened. He heard a rhythmic  _ click click click _ against the floor, and a soft whistle from Allura, before familiar hands grabbed his and pulled him into the room.

“You two enjoy yourselves now,” Allura’s teasing voice called from the door, and Shiro’s heart rate skyrocketed as he reached his hands to place them on Lance’s waist and felt only skin and a slippery smooth fabric before his hands were pulled away.

“Thanks, Allura,” Lance called. “You’re the best.”

“I know,” came her smug reply, before the doors swished shut.

Shiro felt Lance’s hands trail up his chest and neck before coming to rest on his cheeks. He let his eyes fall closed behind the blindfold, shutting out even the dim light that peeked in until he was in the pitch black, and leaned into the touch.

“Hi,” he whispered.

He heard Lance breathing, could feel his presence come closer and closer, could smell that intoxicating cologne that Lance had picked up at some alien market months ago coupled with what he thought was the warm smoky scent of candles, until hot air slowly brushed over his ear. “Hi yourself, babe.”

Shiro felt himself flush, and the same _click_ _clack_ sound from earlier resounded through the room as Lance slowly guided him backward. Was that- What kind of shoes was Lance wearing?

His knees gave out as they hit the edge of the mattress, and he let himself fall with a soft ‘oof,’ Lance’s quiet little laugh making his heart swell. He clutched onto Lance’s arms, the only body part he was seemingly allowed to touch, and tried to figure out what was going on.

“You’ve gotta let go of me if you want your surprise, babe,” Lance chided gently.

Shiro let go reluctantly, dropping his hands to the bedding, which was luxurious beyond anything he’d ever felt before. He took a moment to fist his hand in the material, letting his skin revel in the texture.

“Alright, you can take your blindfold off now.”

Shiro did slowly so that he could let his eyes adjust to the lighting, although apparently there was no need for it. The room was dim, only lit by some candles, and though they lit up the room enough that he had no trouble seeing, they cast long shadows over everything, casting the room in a much more seductive light. The bedding underneath him was entirely black and white, and so extravagant that Shiro had no idea where in the universe Lance had gotten his hands on it. Shiro could bury his face in the soft fabric and never come up for air.

Still, it all paled in comparison to Lance. Lance, his beautiful, amazing Lance, who was done up in the most breathtaking outfit Takashi Shirogane had ever seen in his life.

His love had on a skimpy little lace top, covering his chest and abdomen, but open at the sides, and held together with little leather straps. It was a beautiful blue, accented with black, and the straps that held it together went up his collarbones, crisscrossing before wrapping lovingly around his neck like a collar. Shiro’s eyes trailed down to his Lance’s matching blue panties, only barely covering his half hard cock.

What made Shiro’s mouth really go dry though, was the little black garter belt that held up a pair of sheer black thigh highs. They hugged every muscle in Lance’s legs, every inch that Shiro loved to bite and kiss and wrap around his waist as he fucked into him.

Half hanging off of his elbows in a very lazy, decadent way sat a silk black robe, and Shiro wanted so badly to know what it would be like to see Lance all wrapped up in it just so that he could unwrap him and soil. Him. Up. Shiro bit his lip, the visual a beautiful thing in his mind.

He looked up at Lance, mouth open with shock and ready to thank him profusely, when the light of the candles flickered and Shiro saw with shock that Lance was wearing makeup. It wasn’t particularly heavy, but yes, there he could see eyeliner and highlighter, and if he wasn’t mistaken, lip gloss. It was more difficult to see in the darker lighting, but Shiro was about to have a heart attack anyways.

“Oh my god, I love you,” Shiro whispered.

“Yeah?” Lance asked softly, shifting his weight from one foot to another, and it wasn’t until Shiro’s eyes flicked down that he realized that Lance was also wearing  _ high heels _ . God, but he was going to marry this boy.

“So much,” Shiro murmured. “Come here.”

Lance grinned, sauntering over, and Shiro briefly thanked every god that ever existed for the sway that high heels added into someone’s hips when they walked, his eyes devouring his beautiful lover in such decadence. He wanted to keep Lance this gorgeous forever, to burn this image into his brain and carry it with him every moment.

He placed his hands on Lance’s hips when his boyfriend came to stand between his spread legs, and he shivered at how amazing the contrast between his boyfriend’s skin and lace felt.

“I want you so badly right now.”

Lance leaned down, hands running down Shiro’s back and pushing his shirt up as he nipped at Shiro’s ear. Shiro shivered, lips parting as his hands tightened on Lance’s hips.

“I’m yours. It’s your birthday after all. This is your present. I want you to do whatever you want to me.”

Shiro groaned, reaching up to fist a hand in Lance’s hair. He pulled Lance away from him, delighting in the wide eyed, lustful look he got. God, it was amazing how beautifully Lance responded when you pulled his hair. He took in the makeup on Lance’s face, pressing his other thumb to Lance’s glossy lips.

“Did Allura do this for you?”

“Yeah,” Lance confirmed, voice raspy. He squirmed in Shiro’s grasp, reaching out to clutch at Shiro’s thighs.

“She did well. You look so beautiful tonight.”

Shiro leaned in, nosing his way along Lance’s cheekbones and taking in every stuttered breath and whimper from Lance.

“I hate to ruin it, but I’ll just have Hunk bake her something.” He pressed his lips to Lance’s jaw teasingly. “Because I really want you to suck me off until I come all over that pretty face of yours, and then I want to get you off and fuck you until you’re crying. How’s that sound?”

Lance groaned loudly. “Oh my god, why isn’t your dick in my mouth already then?”

Shiro chuckled, shaking his head. “I think it’s a touch rude to make you suck my dick before I kiss you, isn’t it?”

Lance’s lips were sweet and familiar, but Shiro would never get tired of them, and he savored every second that they were kissing.

“I love you,” Lance gasped in between breaks for air. “I love you so fucking much. Happy birthday, babe.”

Shiro, meanwhile, ran his hands through Lance’s hair and drank in every declaration as if it were the last one.

“Come on, baby, I wanna taste you,” Lance whispered, finally pulling away to kneel between Shiro’s legs. He ran his hands down Shiro’s body, licking his lips as he unbuttoned his pants and began pulling them off.

“I can’t wait to feel you all hot and heavy on my tongue,” Lance whispered, pressing kisses up Shiro’s thighs and sucking soft little love bites into them.

Lance finally made his way to Shiro’s dick, and by then Shiro was groaning, hand on Lance’s head as he quietly begged for more. He watched with a heady expression as Lance licked his way from the base to the tip, biting his lip and whispering words of praise and encouragement.

Every word made Lance more eager, and soon enough, Lance’s head was bobbing between Shiro’s legs. The noises were obscene, wet and slick, and Shiro was so turned on it hurt. He let himself fall back, one hand still on Lance’s head while the other one scratched at the bedding beneath him.

“Oh my god, Lance, so good,” he gasped.

Lance moaned in reply, and his hips bucked.

It didn’t take long before Shiro could feel his balls tightening, drawing up closer to him, and he bit his lip, breath coming shorter as he got closer and closer to coming.

“Lance,” he warned, tapping him on the head. “I’m gonna come.”

Lance pulled off, still pumping Shiro’s cock at the same pace with his hand, playing with the slit the way he knew Shiro liked. Shiro’s hips bucked into his hand, and he closed his eyes, focusing on the sensations the same way he’d been forced to when he’d been blindfolded. Suddenly, everything was just a touch better, and he came, gasping loudly as he did.

He sat up after a moment, eyes fluttering open, and saw Lance, still in the same outfit, only a bit different. Now his cock was fully hard, and starting to peek out his panties. The robe that had been so artfully draped over his elbows was pooled at both of their feet, forgotten by Lance, and soon to be forgotten by Shiro, he knew.

The hottest thing, however, was Lance still sitting between Shiro’s legs, gloss smeared off of his lips, with globs of come hanging onto his face. His cock gave a valiant twitch at the sight, and he knew that he’d definitely be having Lance wear makeup again.

“Come here,” he growled, and when Lance did, he couldn’t help but kiss him.


End file.
